


Trade Goods

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle has something Jack wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remnantmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantmachine/gifts).



Sometimes, credits talked better than shivs did. Jack had no idea why Riddick had drug them so deep into Silicon Valley, as the humans called the quadrant populated by sentient robots. Jack really didn't like having to try to barter with a mechanical being on the best of days. These creepers were huge and not so friendly.

This one, though, had something she wanted.

"And what will you give me for my excellent rendition of an authentic woven tapestry from Old Terra?" Swindle asked Jack. "I'm very attached to it."

"Scuzball, you couldn't put a foot on it, let alone your metal ass," Jack informed him, looking as confident as if the mech couldn't just squash any human with a step.

Jack hadn't really wanted to confirm the creeper in the corner was actually a mech, but the blades hanging down twitched on those words. The one she was dealing with just laughed at the insult. "You get me two drums of that fizzy-fuel," Swindle said.

"Two drums for a ratty-tatty piece of cotton?" Jack turned to walk out, indignant. Maybe the prayer-rug could be stolen. Or maybe shivs made just right could incapacitate these braggart mechanical beasts.

"Oh, there is a defect! My my… One?" Swindle offered, and that made Jack turn around, smiling with sharp teeth bared.

"Bring it to my ship's bay, and you have a deal." Jack would love knowing that Imam had something of importance to him, from Old Earth. And it wasn't like the ship they had currently used the damn volatile fuel.


End file.
